The International Union Against Cancer shall: 1) encourage the international exchange of information, through Congresses, Conferences, Symposia and Advanced Courses; 2) inform, guide and appraise international research and promote the standardization of nomenclatures, classifications, techniques and procedures in order to achieve comparability of results; 3) determine internationally acceptable methods of professional education and of public education; 4) operate an international multilateral senior cancer research fellowship program; 5) assist member organizations to strengthen their programs in cancer research and cancer control.